Roaming Thoughts
by Regulus
Summary: He wandered the castle, his mind occupied with the attacks that had been going on. Stuck inside, he fled the gazes of the other students in an empty classroom. There, he pondered what could be harming people. And how to stop it.


"_Every so often_..."

Walking the halls of Hogwarts, he slipped his hands into his pockets. It was a wonderfully sunny day out, which irritated him to no end. He was stuck inside, after all. With a sigh for his bad fortune, he rounded a corner. He wasn't heading anywhere in particular, he just needed to think for awhile.

"..._you will run into someone special_..."

Scowling as he pulled a hand from his pocket, he brushed his messy hair away from his eyes. A lovely day and here he was, traipsing about indoors. Now that sucked. But it couldn't be helped - the weather could change at any time. He wasn't the only one going through this, after all. He was just one of the few that _couldn't_ deal with the infernal cabin fever. He was never the type to take to being holed up well.

"..._someone who will change how you view the world_..."

A few students passed by him, whispering to one another. He caught their gazes. He always did. Aside from being stuck inside, it also sucked being famous. Famous for no reason at all, for that matter. He had certainly never done anything of note. If anything, he thought himself to be quite boring. Why did everyone else have to make such a big deal over it?

"..._someone who will put an end to those carefree days you once enjoyed_..."

Grumbling, he ducked into an empty classroom. Great, so he was stuck inside, feeling embarrassed over his identity, and now he had lodged himself in a room by himself. If he stopped to think about it, his idea for a nice, simple walk was turning on its head pretty quickly. Hopping up onto a desk, his bottom lip jutted out slightly. Well... at least it was quiet in here. That was one plus to being in an empty room.

"..._someone who you'll never be able to stop thinking about, no matter how hard you try_..."

Kicking his feet a little, he turned his head to gaze out the window across the room. The weather belied the danger lurking out there. Heck, for all he knew, it belied the danger that lurked within the school, as well. No one was quite sure where the attacks were coming from, after all. Chewing at his lip, he leaned back on his arms and started to think.

"..._someone you can't help but picture yourself with_..."

Almost ten people had been injured so far. But he knew it was only a matter of time before there was a death. Whatever was attacking people, it was dangerous. But, he figured, it was only dangerous because no one knew what the hell it _was_. Well... that wasn't true. He knew it wasn't. But it helped him sleep, knowing that if they could assemble some knowledge on the attacker, they could make it less of a threat.

"..._someone you know, no matter what_..."

Blowing out a sigh, he stared up at the ceiling. Whatever it was, _he _certainly wasn't going to be able to fight it. Pulling out his wand, he glared down at it. It was a miracle he hadn't been sorted into Hufflepuff. Stupid wand. It was clearly the wand's fault that he was such crap at casting spells. _He _was trying his best. It just... didn't seem to be enough. It didn't help that he found everything so extraordinarily _boring_. He needed mental stimulation. He needed something exciting to learn. Of course, he knew he had to learn to crawl before learning to walk, but...

"..._you'll never be able to have_."

Hopping off the desk, he pocketed his wand again and brushed the dust off of his robes. He couldn't hide in this room all day and he knew it. If nothing else, he should have been off studying. Stupid Transfiguration tests. Walking back over to the door, he grabbed at the handle and turned. There was a weird noise coming from it, however, and it wouldn't open. A second later, he tried again. The results were similar to the first attempt. Glaring, he wondered aloud what the hell the problem was. A male voice from the other side answered his question.

"The two of you are trying at the same time."

There was a pause before a female voice then replied, "If you knew, why the heck didn't you _say _something?"

"Was hoping it would go on for awhile." Came the first voice, his tone dry.

"At least we found him." Said the female. "So... you coming out?"

"Yeah. Get out of there. Lunch soon." Added the male.

He chuckled. "How soon?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Five minutes." Said the girl. "So come on out and let's go eat."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, opening the door and smiling crookedly at his friends. "Lead the way."

"You're in a good mood." Observed the other boy.

"When is he not?" Asked the girl. "Anyway... let's get going. You aren't going to cause me to miss lunch two days in a row, Vega."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: Oh? What's this? Hm. Well, now. Interesting.

I can't very well say. I can tell you that you won't be seeing it for some time. Probably. Maybe. I haven't decided the order. Though the sequel to the R-Series obviously has to come first. Yes, obviously. Can't go getting that messed up. Hopefully, I can do it justice. I've decried this very idea in the past. But only because I've never seen it done up interesting. However, I have a somewhat unique on the concept. I think you'll all get a kick out of it.

It will, however, be a sharp change of pace. It won't be like the R-Series or the F-Series (the sequel set to start in early 2009). It's slower, there's not going to be some huge villain, and things will generally be a lot more character-driven. And of course, there's the mystery. And really, who doesn't love a good mystery?

Now I will say this - this is set in the present... ish. It's not a part of the Future Series. I know some of you remember that stuff I threw up last year around September of 07. Back when my old computer bit the dust and I was waiting for a friend to send my files back from the salvaged hard drive. This isn't that. That F-Series was like... a pilot, let's say. The new one will be decidedly different. A bit more interesting. This? This is different.

Put the pieces together, place your bets, and let's see what my readers think I plan to do and who the unnamed characters are.

And mind your head. There's no telling where it might strike from. So many have been... for lack of a better term... dissolved.


End file.
